Chucky Plays Back Rewritten
by ChuckyRayFanatic
Summary: Okay, this story is going to be taken over by Muse of suffering, so don't think shes stealing it or anything, otherwise I will sick Chucky on you! I give her full permission to take over! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chucky Plays Back**_

**(Rewrite)**

**Chapter 1**

The Ray twins sat quietly on Glen's bed and watched an old Sci-Fi movie that Glenda soon became extremely bored of. She glanced at the shelf beside the door and eyed the two 2 foot dolls that Glen had had since his 5th birthday, and wondered why he had gotten them in the first place; he didn't act right when around them.

He always became nervous, and Glenda knew it was the old '80's fashion Good Guy doll that looked like someone stuck its head in a fan, and then sewed it back up, that made him so nervous. Almost as if it were going to come alive and kill him, or something random like that. Though sometimes she couldn't blame him, the doll was creepy.

Of course she would still laugh at him for being scared of a piece of plastic, but it did make her life a bit more exciting. On one occasion she had snuck into his room in the middle of the night and placed the Good Guy right on Glen's chest and positioned it as if it were choking him. She was sure the entire block heard him scream that night after he'd woken up to that.

Noticing that Glenda had her attention away from the movie Glen looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed that she was giving Chucky a smile which made him angry. He remembered that trick she played on him the night he had just gotten comfortable with the lifeless Chucky doll and since then he had never forgiven her. It would be a cold day in hell if he ever did.

"Sometimes I don't understand you," Glen told her. "But most of the time it's quite obvious why you are the way you are."

Glenda turned to him and grinned. "Glad to know. Now, _you_, my dear brother, are in no way understandable. Especially when it comes to him." Glenda nodded towards Chucky.

"And why should you care?"

"Because, smart one, you act as if he's going to come alive and kill you," Glenda told him.

Glen raised an eyebrow. Since when did she forget about being a doll? Could she not remember that night when she took over and really baffled both Chucky and Tiffany?

Glen shook his head to shrug it off; he had a feeling her uncontrolled temper continued to keep her from remembering, which didn't bother him in the least. She didn't need to remember, otherwise he had a feeling she would purposely bring Chucky back, and if that happened, it would be the end of the family.

"Why don't you get rid of him if you are so paranoid about him?"

"That's no reason to get rid of him."

"It is too! That thing fucking terrifies you!"

Glen shot her a glare. "It does not; he just brings back some uneasy memories."

"If that's the case, then get rid of him," Glenda paused. "Say, what kind of memories would he possibly bring back? He and that other doll are the very first dolls you've ever had in your life."

Glen shrugged. "Maybe it's mostly nightmares he reminds me of," he said quietly.

"So he gives you nightmares and yet you still keep him…"

"You have to argue about everything don't you?" Glen demanded angrily.

Glenda narrowed her eyes at Glen and glared right into his eyes. She was getting fed up with his shit and felt like hitting him as hard as she possibly could with a sledgehammer to see if she couldn't knock some sense into him, but she shook the thought out of her mind.

With the way they both acted sometimes Glenda was convinced that they had been born as the wrong sex; Glen acted more feminine and Glenda more boyish. Did that happen with twins?

"Damn it Glen! Why do you have to be such an ass and deny everything?"

"I am not denying anything! I keep him because Mom gave him to me," Glen said angrily as he shut off the TV. He leapt out of the bed and stormed out of the door with Glenda immediately at his heels.

"Are you going to cry you big baby?" Glenda teased.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Glenda," Glen shouted at her.

"Someone's got attitude!"

"Mom," Glen yelled. "Get Glenda off my God damned back!"

"Momma's boy, momma's boy, momma's boy," Glenda started chanting as they both ran into the living room where Tiffany sat reading a script. She looked up as they entered and gave Glenda a motherly glare.

"Would you quit teasing your brother," she warned. "Act civilized young lady."

Glenda pouted. "But Mom, he won't tell me why he is so edgy about that Good Guy doll and why he won't get rid of it so he can calm the hell down!"

Tiffany sighed. "Sweet face, that's none of your business, leave Glen alone."

"Oh come on, everybody knows you don't keep things like that!"

"Glenda, the doll may make him a bit nervous, but he'll get over it," Tiffany told her sternly. "And don't ever snap at me like that again, do you understand?"

"Whatever," Glenda growled and ran back upstairs.

Glen's eyes widened and he shot up after her. He hoped to God that she wasn't in his room messing with the doll; he'd kill her if she was. Even though killing made him very uneasy, Glen knew that Glenda had pushed him over the edge through the years and it made him consider making her a first possible victim in years, years since he murdered his own father…

"Glenda, you'd better not be in my room," Glen yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Anger fired up inside Glen; now he was getting extremely tired of her childish play and this had to be the end of it.

He shot up to his room and tried to open the door but it was locked. He then pounded as hard as he could on it. "Glenda!"

"Fuck off, bro," Glenda snapped as she looked up at Chucky. She picked him up and stared at his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you, scare face," Glenda asked the doll looked closer at his deep blue eyes. As she looked she noticed that they almost seemed alive. "Damn, no wonder Glen has nightmares about you, maybe you are alive." She put him down on Glen's dresser in front of the big square mirror.

For awhile she stared at herself in the mirror, and then caught sight of something red gleaming every time she turned her head in a corner behind the mirror. She picked it up and held it in the light to examine it.

It was a dark necklace type thing with a diamond shaped amulet; the red gleam turned out to be a ruby red gem right in the middle of it.

Glenda turned it over and looked at the writing on the back and read it out loud to herself.

"Ade Due Damballa, awake."

She raised an eyebrow and stared at it. "What the hell kind of…" she glanced down at Chucky.

"This goes to yo…"

"Glenda, open the door," Glen shouted.

"Ugh, damn brothers," she growled.

She opened the door and stepped back just as Glen burst into the room. He saw the amulet in her hands and grabbed it away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Yo, calm down, it's a necklace."

"This is exactly why I can't stand you! You can't mind your own business!"

"Get a grip, it's not like I destroyed anything."

Behind them Chucky listened to their bickering and grinned at the fire in Glen's voice kept heating up. It looked like the Glen he knew, but he sure didn't act like it. Maybe this time Chucky could have his chance to make Glen the killer he was meant to be, Glenda as well, but she would be ten times easier than Glen.

Glen moved Glenda out of his way to see Chucky on the dresser.

"What were you doing with Da…Chucky?"

Chucky almost burst out laughing at Glen's close fuck up but was able to hold it back and laugh quietly inside his head. That just about cost you, kid; Chucky thought to himself with a snicker that neither Glen nor Glenda could hear.

"Chucky? Is that what you named him? How sweet," Glenda said in a babyish voice.

"Just get out of my room," Glen yelled.

Chucky's eyes widened. That was the first big outburst he'd heard Glen do since that night the boy had chopped him up.

"Alright, alright. Don't have a shit fit," Glenda said walking out.

Glen stood and listened to her stomp to her own room. When the door slammed shut Glen turned to Chucky, then the amulet.

"Please tell me that she didn't end up reading the words out loud," Glen said to himself as he picked Chucky up. "But in case, you and the amulet are being put out of sight and out of Glenda's way."

He took Chucky and kneeled down to the floor, then stuck a finger into one of the large holes in one of the floor boards and pulled it up. Luckily he had discovered that catch; otherwise he would have no place to hide Chucky and the amulet that Glenda wouldn't find.

Once Chucky was safe under the floor Glen got up and flopped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long weekend and he wasn't ready for it.

Under the floor board Chucky listened to Glen toss and turn on the bed until it was finally silent and he laughed softly as he picked the amulet up and gave it a very gleeful look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Yay! It's a bit shorter than the original chap, but much better. I didn't want to have to explain later on why Glen ended up having a dream about the ending of Bride of Chucky. _

Glen opened his eyes and blinked several times to get the blurriness sleep brought upon his tired eyes and focused on his surroundings. For awhile he studied the familiar ceiling then recognized the tall sides of the bed he had first slept in and was snapped to a full wake.

It was a dream, it had to be!

"BOO!"

Glen screamed at the top of his lungs but no one was there. That didn't mean he didn't know who had startled him; he was dreaming about the first night his parents took him in, but Chucky wasn't in sight.

Was it a nightmare?

"Dad?"

No answer.

"Come on now Dad, I know that this is just a dream so you can show yourself," Glen said sitting up and looking around. Same old attic from the beginning.

"What are you talking about?"

Glen jumped and saw Glenda standing beside him with a questioning look. He suddenly realized that he was sitting in his own bed and in his room from the present.

"What the hell kind of dream is this?" Glen asked himself. He then though to answer Glenda but she was gone. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes furiously. This dream wasn't amusing at all.

"Hey, Sport! Ready to go out?"

Glen tried to ignore the dream Chucky, but failed miserably. He opened his eyes to see Chucky right in his face with a big grin. Glen let out a yelp of surprise and made Chucky's grin grow wider.

"So, what do ya say? Want a night out with your ol' dad?"

Glen couldn't reply. He wanted to so badly deny what was going on but was powerless.

Chucky continued to grin at Glen while waiting for his son to answer.

"I…well…" Nothing more could be said.

Chucky's grin disappeared and a look of disappointment crossed his face. "I always thought you'd come to your senses, kid. Guess I was utterly wrong," he said shaking his head and hopping down from the bed.

Glen suddenly realized how much he wanted Chucky back and tried to go after him. "Dad, no! Wait, I'll go out with you, just don't leave me! Please!" He tried to get off the bed but something was stopping him; an invisible force that he wished would die. He didn't want to lose Chucky for the second time, he missed his father dearly and wanted him back.

"Please come back, Dad!" Glen yelled at the empty room. "I am sorry I killed you!" Glen felt tears start to form in his eyes. "I…I miss you."

Now the tears streamed down his face and he buried his head into the covers. He wished the dream would end; it had to end so he would suffer no more. Seeing Chucky walk away and not be able to follow hurt Glen a lot. Sure Chucky and him had their differences but he was still Glen's father and he did show as much love any serial killer could show.

"Denying everything gets you in trouble, Glen." It was Glenda again and just the sound of her mocking tone made Glen's blood boil. He hated her so much; she got her way every time.

"I don't deny everything! Get out of my life!" Glen looked up again and found himself sitting in the bed just as if he had just woken up to a nightmare, but he knew he was still in the nightmare. He wanted to know what was going on, it was paining him more than anything else.

"I just want this nightmare to end," Glen softly cried.

"Guilt is a hard fall, Glen. Be a real killer and forget about guilt, it only weakens you."

Glen was now crying. "But Dad, I _killed_ you. It's a hard fall I will have to risk because what I did was wrong. It never should have happened."

"Not so. What happened, happened. There's no changing it." It was Tiffany's voice, but only her voice. "You acted on instinct."

"My act was wrong! I only killed him because I thought you were dead, Mum! If I had known you had already switched I wouldn't have killed him… I made the biggest mistake of my life."

The mocking laughter of Chucky flooded the room and Glen shut his eyes tightly. He didn't like this nightmare, and it had to stop. Keeping his eyes shut Glen repeated over and over to himself to wake up and it seemed to go on for hours and hours…


End file.
